Cat Meetings
by Annouramir
Summary: Nekotalia: Cat!Denmark is bored. All of his friends seem to be busy, but maybe he can make a new one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia/Nekotalia. This hasn't changed from all the other times I've said this to.

And just as a added note: Lukas = Norway. One of these days I'll actually use Human!Denmark's name~

* * *

><p>Denmark was bored. While he liked having a proper roof over his head since he declared Lukas' house as his own, he still missed the times that he could wander freely and explore anywhere he wanted to. Today was no exception.<p>

He had tried to get Iceland to play with him. But the little cat only ignored him in favor of curling up on the big arm chair with his puffin toy and sleeping for a better part of the day.

Denmark's other source of amusement; Lukas had left early that morning and wasn't going to return for a good few hours. Something about going on a fishing trip with his brother. The only thing Denmark really heard was "fish" and then he got lost in his own thoughts about hoping Lukas would bring some back for him.

Giving up on finding anything in the house, Denmark used his usual secret escape plan; through the hole in the office screen window over to the tree and to the ground, so he could wander around outside for a while.

He started running over his mental check list of favorite things he'd always do when he was out.

He thought about paying a visit to England. Although he was a stuffy little cat that always seemed like he needed a top hat tied to his head at least England was fun to chase at times. Then after a long day of that they would get together with Prussia and share in a pint of milk. Then again, considering the day, England would probably be stuck inside with his hamburger scarfing owner and Prussia would be either annoying Austria or his owner and avoiding the flying frying pans of doom.

Denmark sighed, _Guess I can scratch that off the list for today._

Next on the list; annoy Sweden.

Sweden had his fun moments. They used to see what they could get into. Or rather see what Denmark could get into and Sweden usually had to pull him out. Sweden used to be a good wrestling partner that always gave as good as he got. However the key words in that was "used to". Nowadays he was so smitten with his owner and now there was a new love of his life. Ever since Sweden met Finland, he would rather spend his day following the little cat around then find trouble with Denmark.

_And that's off the list to._ Denmark shook his head _There has to be something to do today!_

Denmark continued to stroll along his way through the grass of various lawns not really paying attention to where he was by this point. At least he was until something caught his eyes. Lying in the sun on a window sill in the house he was standing in front of was a truly stunning cat.

He began to approach the window that the long haired white cat slept in. Luckily for Denmark, the window was on the ground floor so it was easy for him to jump up and get a better look at the other cat.

The other cat's ear twitched as he felt something block off his ray of light he was so nicely sleeping in. Rising his head, there was a smiling cat staring at him from the other side of the window. When the cat looked back at him Denmark continued to smile, _Hi! I don't think I've seen you before. I'm Denmark!_

The other just blinked once before he turned himself over to face the other direction and put his head back down, _Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away._ He thought, not that it had ever worked for his annoying human either.

Denmark frowned, _Maybe he can't hear me through the window?_ Denmark then proceeded to meow and scratch at the window a few times.

The white cat's ear twitched a few times as he fought so hard to keep ignoring the newcomer. Finally the cat raised his head and said, _You're annoying._

If the white cat was going to add anything else, he was quickly interrupted by a human with wild hair bursting into the room exclaiming, "Norway! That's where you've been hiding!" The excitable human then hurried over and scooped up Norway in his arms, "Come on, we're going to go for a car ride! We have a friend to visit!"

The human then noticed Denmark sitting in the window and grinned even bigger, "Norway! You made a friend!" Norway's ears flattened as the human hugged him even more before he said, "Sorry friend of Norway, going to have to take him away for now."

Denmark sat back and tilted his head as he watched the human hurry out of the room taking Norway with him. Sighing to himself again, _Well, I guess I should head home anyway. Lukas is going to get home and I'm going to have to be there to make sure he gets his hug._

Jumping down, Denmark started making his journey back home, wondering if he'd get the chance to see Norway again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia/Nekotalia.

Lukas = Norway

Mathias = Denmark

* * *

><p>Squeezing back through his secret escape hole with graceful cat physics, Denmark marched through the house at about the same time Lukas walked through the door. He barely waited long enough for Lukas to take off his shoes before Denmark was already at his feet.<p>

It was a feat in itself that Lukas didn't trip over Denmark as he tried to maneuver himself around the cat that kept circling his legs. Stepping over Denmark, Lukas was trying to get into the kitchen. All he wanted was a shower and his coffee, although maybe not in that order.

He didn't get too much of a chance when there was heavy knocking on the door. Rolling his eyes, he didn't even need to ask who it was. He could tell.

Denmark had been sitting in the doorway to the kitchen when he watched Lukas circle around him and open the door. Standing there was the wild haired guy from before and in his arms was the white cat. "Look who I brought to visit!" the man exclaimed, "Norway wanted to see his brother, isn't that right Norway?" hugging the cat even closer.

Lukas just looked annoyed as the cat did at the loud voice, "Now you're using Norway as an excuse to visit me Mathias?" Lukas questioned.

Mathias had a grin that would even put the Cheshire cat to shame as he said, "Well no. I just like visiting you anyway. I thought bringing Norway was a nice touch though."

Mathias stepped inside, closing the door behind him before he put Norway down on the floor. Lukas didn't stick around for much longer as he went back into the kitchen, really wanting the coffee now while Mathias started to mention, "It would be much easier if we lived together you know. Tino and Berwald are planning on…"

Denmark started tuning out the excitable human after that as he began following Norway around. Norway was doing his best to ignore the constant, _Hey! So your name is Norway? I'm Denmark, but I think I already said that. So it's great that your human is friends with mine. That means we can see each other more._

Denmark noticed Norway wasn't the most talkative of cats, but there was no reason why Denmark couldn't keep trying at least.

When they both arrived in the living room, Iceland was still asleep where Denmark had left him earlier that day. Now that Denmark thought about it, the little cat was sort of similar to Norway. Not in appearances at least, but they had the same feeling. And Norway's human did mention something about being brothers.

Iceland was just starting to wake up, yawning big enough to see all the way down to his tail. Norway approached Iceland and sat down next to him wondering, _How do you manage with such a noisy cat?_

_How do you manage with such a noisy human?_ Iceland returned.

Norway tucked himself up even further as he wrapped his tail around him.

Denmark happily walked over to the brothers before flopping over to the side and rolling on his back. Even with both of them staring at him weirdly, he was content with being there.

Norway wasn't quite sure when Denmark had fallen asleep. But at some point the other cat had squirmed closer until he was practically on top of Norway. Usually Norway would have been quick to get out from under the other's weight, but even he couldn't fight how satisfied Denmark looked.

Iceland hid his amusement as he got up from where he had been sleeping; leaving Norway stuck under Denmark, and trotted up the stairs to find a new sleeping place. It wasn't too much of a surprise to him when he entered the bedroom and saw Lukas sitting up in bed with Mathias draped over him, rambling on about his day while trying to get more than a few words out of the other.

Iceland really didn't understand either pair sometimes.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Why yes I am still alive, contrary to popular belief. Not that I'm sure it matters. I've been writing. Just not Nekotalia stuff. And I just got a job, so the past weeks have been… interesting to say the least.<p>

Hopefully I'll be better about updating stuff. No promises though… *goes back to hiding*


End file.
